


Its unprofessional to love

by Trashubun



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: .3., Badgermao - Freeform, M/M, Multi, badgerclops/maomao - Freeform, okayokayokay, owo, this will be also posted on wattpad, wow this is my first actual book here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashubun/pseuds/Trashubun
Summary: Badgerclops and Mao Mao have a little more feelings than platonic ones





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Badgerclops watched from the sidelines as his best friend swung at the dummies, and dodged the lasers. 

He had been standing there for awhile watching his friend go at it, kicking and doging, but that wasn't the only thing that came from Mao Mao. Ever punch and kick and dodge, he kept repeating words badgerclops couldn't even take the time to understand, maybe they were in Japanese since that seemed to be mao Mao's birth language despite how good he was at English always being the one to correct him and adorabat.

Badgerclops never usually spent his time to bother and watch his friend mindlessly kick and hit the punching bag or rip apart dummies but after these years of being around the feline, he couldn't help but notice how much his best friend changed.

He was so confident

So Strong

The thing he noticed the most was that his best friend became more closed off. He hides more things, and badgerclops knows it. 

When they met, Mao Mao was some scared, weak, depressed teen only speaking gibberish in Japanese only knowing basic English words, badgerclops remembers so well seeing Mao Mao shaken and torn, dirty and grimy, so tired and weak like he hasn't eaten in days.

When he was so resilient on the taller badger when he'd used to follow like a baby duck not knowing what to do with himself, when he only started to come out of his shell and learn from others

Now look at him now.

Badgerclops didn't think he'd ever admit it, but he fell hard for Mao Mao, and this wasn't recent. This was for years, he always admired how Mao Mao put his past behind him and managed to fight, and fight despite how much dissapointing words had been thrown at him and how he only stuck to the badger if he really needed to seemingly so determined to fight his own battles, how much he wanted to impress, to show off.

He really fell hard.

Sometimes he wished maybe he could tell Mao Mao, but every day that went by seemed to only make it worse, he felt like he couldn't tell him, like maybe he'd ruin it. 

He admired their friendship being extremely close with the black feline and didn't want too much to change but badgerclops wasn't that great at talking relationship wise. 

I mean what was he even going to say?

"Oh hey Mao Mao I've had this huge crush in you for years, please love me?"

No, that's just plain dumb. Besides how did he expect to get a yes from Mao Mao when the feline could Barley tell the truth about how he had been weak once and make up crazy lies to cover it up.

What chance did he really have?

"Badgerclops! What are you doing here?!" 

Mao Mao instantly said turning around to realize his best friend had stood there seemed out of it but badgerclops blinked before smiling sheepishly "oh uh sorry dude, and I just got here. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to eat right now" Mao Mao sighed "I might as well, I am a legendary hero and I should eat..so alright, come badgerclops!" Mao Mao said sliding his golden katana in its holster as he walked past the badger who let him go ahead

What chance..what chance did he have?


	2. dreams

_"Look Mao mao i-i um, i-"_

_The black feline looked at him with his big green eyes like they almost shimmered in the moonlight his hands softly gripped with the others "I what?" He repeated like he wanted him to get to the point, like mao mao knew what was coming and dearly wanted to hear it, like he wanted to say it for so long.. but even though he heard Mao Mao speak he couldn't hear him, he saw his mouth move and he definitely felt like he heard him speak but his voice was distant, badgerclops gathered every piece of courage in him to say what he felt for years _

_To finally spit out those three words and his voice didn't leave him this time _

_"i-i love yo-_" 

!!!!

"Badgerclops!" 

The large mammal instantly shot up looking to the side to see the black feline scoff "oh your up, finally. Me and adorabat made breakfast, hurry and get up your breakfast will get cold!" Mao Mao huffed as he jumped down from the top bunk eyeing his co-hero before walking out expecting the taller to follow in his footsteps t the kitchen.

Badgerclops sat there for a moment looking to his paws

_'It was a dream'_

He thought vividly and disappointedly, he didn't confess, nor was Mao Mao holding his. 

A distressed sigh left the taller badger as he threw away the blanket and got down from his top bunk not all that excited to eat, why did he dream that? That never happened before especially not with him and Mao Mao. 

Maybe he thought to much on it?

Why now of all the years he held this feeling deep down in his heart did it finally reach to his dreams and have him confess, was it a sign?

Or was it a signal he was going to get more?

_Damn did he want a wet dream of him and Mao m-_

Badgerclops felt himself flush and groaned rubbing his face into his hands 

That was new,

He walked to the kitchen, man this day was going to be long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short I'm still getting used to all of this :(
> 
> But my dumbass finally realized how to use the italics/bolds and stuff lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally this chapter to me is just a filler so there isn't much exciting :/

Mao Mao had watched his best friend pick at his food, while adorabat ate happily not even noticing the others, she was busy singing to herself lost in her own thoughts clearly as she hummed the song

_"Your such a pretty little angel hmm hmm hmm♪"_

Mao Mao looked at him confusingly, why wasn't he eating? Badgerclops loved to eat. I mean that's all he did n his free time.

_"you make me smile hmm hmm hmm ♪"_

so why wasn't he eating?

"Badgerclops why aren't you eating?" 

The girls words snapped both of them out of there thoughts and badgerclops shrugged "guess I'm not hungry" 

The smaller girl looked to him and then Mao Mao and smiled "okay! Do you want me to put it in the fridge for later? And you too mao Mao?" She asked quickly offering badgerclops shrugged "sure, how about you dude?" Mao Mao looked to his food, guess he wasn't really hungry "sure adorabat" she smiled saying a 'no problem' before taking the plates to go store them away mainly because badgerclops probably was going to devour them later if not anytime soon.

"Well come on guys we should probably go on patrol" 

Badgerclops frowned, he never liked that part of the day, and as much as adorabat loved it, especially with helping as she was still a sweetie pie, seeing pinki get stuck in the fence was off her list "d-do we have to?" She asked stuttering "yes, look I'll -ugh- help pinki get out" Mao Mao said almost gagging at the thought.

Here they go again..

** ___________ **

"Hello my dear sheriff" 

Mao Mao bowed at the kings presence "my grace" he said dramatically the two others behind him not bothering to bow anymore as the king really didn't need it but Mao Mao always seemed to find the need to bow at his presence and call him "my grace" 

Badgerclops watched as his partner in heroics speak to the king, him and snugglemane sharing a string of compliments that badgerclops always found himself scoffing at, he didn't suppose there was much of a romance just Mao Mao taking in the extra compliments as an ego boost and usually saying them back to be polite and kind, usually allowing the king to get that extra affection from him mainly because after firing him Mao Mao clearly was greatful to have keep his job and well still have the same respect from the king without them having a bitter tounge.

"Ready to go?" Mao Mao asked leaving badgerclops to snap out of it, nodding as he yawned "yeah" he muttered offhandedly while adorabat made it clear by flapping up and nodding, she was pretty excited to go home especially since it was the one time in the week Mao Mao would help adorabat train and take his own time off which badgerclops found cute, that Mao Mao did that for her.

It didn't take them long to hop on there ride, and find there way home.


End file.
